The present finding relates to the field of health-care products, and it particularly refers to a washbasin for babies, the washbasin being especially applicable to the structure of a bidet.
At present, to allow a small baby to wash his hands, face or teeth using the usual washbasin, an adult must pick him up, optionally using a stool. As an alternative, the baby can use the bidet or the bathtub as washbasin, with obvious hygienic drawbacks.
An object of the present finding is to obviate the above disadvantages and to allow babies to have a real washbasin suitable for their anthropometrical sizes.
Another object of the finding is to provide a small plastic washbasin which uses the tap and the sink of any bidet while being hygienically isolated from its structure.
These and other objects of the finding are achieved by a washbasin for babies comprising a main portion shaped as a real washbasin, having a central concavity and a flat peripheral portion surrounding it and intended to serve as rest surface for said main portion on the edge of a bidet or on a special rest, and a second portion hinged to said main portion so as to allow opening the washbasin for use and closing the washbasin for carrying it as a briefcase.